References to Other Media in Big Idea
A list of references to other media (movies, music, games, etc.) in Big Idea shows and movies. NOTE: THIS PAGE NEEDS TO BE IMPROVED AND EXPANDED. VeggieTales Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * The first segment's title "Tales From the Crisper" is a reference to "Tales from the Crypt". God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! * The first segment "The Grapes of Wrath" is a loose reference to John Steinbeck's "The Grapes of Wrath". * The second segment "Larry's Lagoon" is based off of "Gilligan's Island". Are You My Neighbor? * The second segment has a twofold reference; the title "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" is based off of the 1980 comedy film "The Gods Must Be Crazy", while the entire segment is a Whole-Plot Reference to "Star Trek: The Original Series". Rack, Shack and Benny * The episode supposedly has influences taken from Terry Gilliam's "Brazil". Dave and the Giant Pickle * When the episode was first released, the Silly Song "Love My Lips" originally had a picture of singer Sonny Bono, but when the episode was reissued, the picture was replaced with a picture of Robert Ellis, then a picture of a caricature of Mike Nawrocki. * Before Goliath makes his appearance, the sound of his footsteps are indicated by water shaking in a glass, which is a reference to "Jurassic Park", where the presence of the Tyrannosaurus Rex arriving is indicated in the same way. The Toy That Saved Christmas * In the Silly Song "Oh, Santa!", the scenes in which Larry, the Bank Robber, and the Viking are singing simultaneously with each other is a reference to a similar musical number in the musical "Kiss of the Spider Woman". Very Silly Songs! * At one point, one of the French Peas yells out "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!" as a reference to George Jetson from Hanna-Barbera's "The Jetsons". * At the end of "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", Pa says that it's time to watch Wapner, which is the favorite show of Raymond Babbit from "Rain Man". Josh and the Big Wall * Like with "Dave and the Giant Pickle", the French Peas taunting the Israelites from behind their wall is similar to the French soldiers from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". Madame Blueberry * The episode's title is a reference to "Madame Bovary" by Gustave Flaubert. Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? * The exterior shot of Jimmy's ice cream parlor is based on the famous painting "Nighthawks" by Edward Hopper. King George and the Ducky * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd's story "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Bananas)" is obviously a reference to the 1995 British film "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Down a Mountain". Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * The beginning of the episode can only bring to mind "The Godfather". * Teresh (Phillipe Pea)'s line "And we would have taken over the kingdom if it wasn't for that meddling queen!" is a reference to the Scooby-Doo franchise, when the criminal has been exposed, he or she would say, "And I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Lyle the Kindly Viking * The first segment "Omelet" is a reference to "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare. The Star of Christmas *The Royal Theater Millward was talking about was Gaiety Theatre. That was also where Sir William Schwenck Gilbert's Robert the Devil took place. *The music that was playing in the climax is parallel to the Mission Impossible series. *"The Princess and the Plumber" is a Super Mario reference from the famous game studios, Nintendo. *Bob's sinister smile is similar to the sinister smile from The Grinch. The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *In There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea, one of the pictures has a Very Hungry Caterpillar book in the background. *Weedeater is a term for any device/tool capable of cutting down grasses and weeds. *Another picture shows the Maya program of a log, which was used for the VeggieTales episodes. *A newspaper of an actual elephant attack can be seen as well. *Modern Major General has a book depicting the RMS Titanic. *The doll picture is known as Raggedy Ann. *Joliet is a city in real life, which used to be where Big Idea Studios used to be at at one time. The Ballad of Little Joe * When Larry said hello to Madame Blueberry (known as Miss Kitty), Larry makes a loose reference to the Sanrio character Hello Kitty. *The episode's title is based after 1993's "The Ballad of Little Jo", which came out ten years before. *The map burning is a reference to the intro of NBC's Bonanza. *"Hey Jude!" is a reference to the Beatles song with the same name. *When Little Joe is taken by bandits, he says, "Desperadoes! You'd better come to your senses!" This is a reference to the Eagles song Desperado, which contains similar lyrics. *One of Little Joe's lines is, "You people tried to steal from me, and we don't take kindly to stealing around these here parts." An Easter Carol * The entire episode is basically Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol", but taking place around Easter instead of Christmas. * The song "Boids" is similar in style to "Rock Island" from "The Music Man". A Snoodle's Tale * The first segment "Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly" is a parody of Robert Louis Stevenson's "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". * The second segment is told entirely in rhyme, in a similar style of Dr. Seuss stories. Sumo of the Opera * The first segment "Going Up!" is a parody of silent movies, as well as slapstick comedies of the time in the likenesses of "The Three Stooges" and "Laurel and Hardy". * The main segment is an amalgamation of the "Rocky" films and "The Mikado". Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Junior's dream in the beginning and end of Bully Trouble is a spoof on Robin Hood. * Mr. Nezzer's dream outfit is a spoof on Mike Ditka's. * Minn mention Rattan once stole Salvador's dolly. This is most likely referring to the painter Salvador Dali. * Because it's a spoof on the Indiana Jones films, many references were used here. ** Cuke says when he's suspended over the bridge, "Worms! Why'd it have to be worms?" This is a reference to a quote from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Only Indiana says "Snakes! Why'd it have to be Snakes." Lord of the Beans * The entire episode is a Whole Plot Reference to the "Lord of the Rings" series. * The character of the Other Elf is based on Ernie the Keebler Elf. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * The first segment "The Asparagus of La Mancha" is based on the story of Don Quixote by Miguel de Cervantes. * The second segment is a parody of the Sherlock Holmes stories, along with the main character being based on Sherlock himself. LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * The Bad Apple says at one point "Hey! I'm walking here!" as a reference to the 1969 film "Midnight Cowboy". 3-2-1 Penguins! Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn * The Turbo 3000 Game Console looks similar in design with the Nintendo 64. The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka * When Kevin says, "Whoa! Deja vu!" the guitar riff from the Twilight Zone briefly plays. * Zidgel tries (and fails) to do the Woody Woodpecker laugh after he and the other penguins are free. The Amazing Carnival of Complaining * Zidgel's quote, "Alright, crew, remember where we parked, Section P-3", is a variation of Captain Kirk's quote "Everyone remember where we parked" from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. * Fidgel's disguise as a cardboard box is similar technique to the "Metal Gear" series, where the player uses one to avoid being spotted. Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt * Jason insults Michelle by calling her "Mr. Magoo", a fictional character who is often blind, mostly due to the fact he never wears glasses. The Doom Funnel Rescue * B.I.N.G. makes the Rockhopper travel at a speed of Warp 10, a warp factor that's considered unsafe in the Star Trek franchise. * The alarm that goes off when the ship encounters a doom funnel is identical to the red alert sound from Star Trek. * When Professor Wordsworth boards the ship, the doors have the same sound effect as the doors opening from the original series of Star Trek. I Scream, You Scream * Bert Bertman says Darth Vader's quote, "This will be a day long remembered." * Zidgel says Jean-Luc Picard's catchphrase, "Make it so." Lazy Daze * The Harryhausen Ray is named after Ray Harryhausen, a famous stop-motion animator. * Rigel 13 is a reference to the twelve planets named Rigel from Star Trek. More is More * Fidgel mentions that there seems to be a disturbance in the Force, referencing Star Wars. * Zidgel's quote, "We're off to see the Chancellor. The wonderful Chancellor of, um, Gutt" is a reference to some of the lyrics to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Practical Hoax *The play Zidgel and Squid Girl were acting in one the photos is Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Comedy of Errors *The title shares the same name with one of William Shakespheare's plays. Invasion of the Body Swappers *The episode title is a parody of "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". Wise Guys *Jason is reading H.G. Wells' "The Time Machine" at the beginning of the episode. 12 Angry Hens *The episode's title is reference to "12 Angry Men", a 1954 drama about a jury on a homicidal trial, hence the court setting. *The Rockhopper crew encountering the robot scarecrow and asking him for directions mirrors Dorothy's first encounter with the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. Kennel Club Blues *Jason and Michelle saying, "We're gonna need a bigger jar," is referencing the famous Jaws quote, "We're gonna need a bigger boat." Do Unto Brothers *Cavitus says a variation of a quote from The Wizard of Oz: I'll save you, and your little dog too! Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place *Jason mocking Michelle by saying that the Penguins are calling them for a mission to search for her brain is a reference to the Star Trek episode "Spock's Brain". In the Big House *When Zidgel greets the cow captain, he does the Vulcan salute. LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures LarryBoy and The Angry Eyebrows *The Green Hornet is a fictional vigilante who wears a mask with his sidekick Kato. They debuted in radio, which spawned to a late 60's television and a 2011 film. *The narrator calling Larry-Boy "The Cucumber of Steel" is a play on words of "Man of Steel", Superman's nickname. Category:Research